Soledad
by Hikari Maxwell
Summary: Un sonfic dedicado al Takari ^^


~ SOLEDAD La oreja de van gogH ~ Por Hikari Maxwell  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Notas Iniciales: Bueno, eh aquí yo reportándome, con este song-fic de Digimon, dedicado al takari, e inspirado en la linda canción de la oreja de van gogh, soledad, que se encuentra en su CD "El viaje de copperpot" espero sea de su agrado, ^^u Pues siendo francos, no se hacer song-fics, todos sus comentarios y de mas a mi mail por favor ^_^¡¡¡Sayonara!!!  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Tanto tiempo juntos y ahora te tienes que ir Éramos muy niños cuando allí te conocí Te veo jugar, y en silencio hablar  
  
Como me gustaba tu carita al bostezar  
  
***************************************************************  
  
El tiempo paso....era el año 2006, los niños elegidos, hacia tiempo habían terminado con su aventura en el digimundo....pero, a unos cuantos años de ello, no todo era bueno. T.K. se aproximaba a casa de Kari para darle una triste noticia. El corazón de Kari casi se rompe al escuchar las palabras del chico "Me mudare de Japón con mi mamá, iremos a Francia con mi abuelo" Al día siguiente, en la escuela, habría torneo de basket, y T.K. estaría en el, Kari se sentó a observarlo a la distancia. Había pasado tanto tiempo....desde que lo vio por primera vez, desde que fueron juntos por primera vez al digimundo....en ese entonces, solo eran unos niños...aun no dejaban de serlo y ya los querían separar. Miro como de un rápido movimiento anoto un punto, para después bostezar y decir lo facil que había sido, Kari sonrio levemente para después cruzar miradas.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
En nuestro rincón, sigue aquel sillón Donde me leias al dormir Siempre estabas junto a mi En mi mente revolviendo todo Y esperando verme sonreir  
  
*************************************************************** Saliendo de clases, se dirigieron, rumbo a casa de Matt, donde todos estarían, querian darle una despedida a T.K. la casa de Yamato, era aquella que siempre tomaban para fiestas y eventos, al entrar, y ver lo que todos preparaban, T.K. se puso muy contento, mas Kari, sentia un nudo en la garganta y ganas de llorar, volteo a uno de los rincones del departamento, y vio un sillón tinto al cual fue a sentarse para poder llorar a gusto, en ese sillón Kari y T.K. habían pasado muchas cosas, momentos divertidos, malos, tiernos. Con lagrimas en los ojos sin que los demas la vieran, recordo las veses que las fiestas se prolongaban, en el agetreo de la musica , el siempre lograba encontrar el momento para leerle algo, mientras ella se arrullaba con su dulce voz. Siempre tan atento, tan lindo con ella, nunca podría olvidarlo, ni sacarlo de su mente. El que siempre lucho por verla feliz, ¿por qué se tenia que ir?...esa era su pregunta.....¿por qué?  
  
*************************************************************** oh soledad dime si algún día habrá entre tú y el amor buena amistad vuelve conmigo a dibujar las olas del mar dame tu mano una vez mas  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Kari ya no lo soportaba, T.K. aun no se iba y ella ya lo extrañaba, Sora y Matt, notaron lo que le pasaba a la chica, y decidieron decirle a Takeru lo que pasaba. Mientras, Kari solo pensaba que cuando el se fuera, no podria soportar, ya no seguir viendo las olas del mar junto a el en las caminatas que de vez en cuanto daban, no resistiria no volver a sentir su mano tomando timidamente la suya.  
  
*************************************************************** Escapábamos de todo y me invitabas a pensar Me ayudabas con tus juegos a pintar la realidad Siempre fuiste fiel trasparente fe Los mayores dicen que de ti me enamore  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Eran tan unidos, siempre iendo a todas partes juntos, pensando de igual forma, Kari siempre tomo a T.K. como una persona increíble, la cual con su forma tan especial de ser la ayudaba a afrontar su realidad, que no era tan facil como el de cualquier chica, ella era una digielegida.....el siempre fue tan fiel.....Kari le tenia tanta fe. Todos los mayores estaban de acuerdo, eso ya no era solo el despedir a un amigo....lo que ella sentía, en verdad era amor.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
En nuestro rincón, sigue aquel sillón Donde me leias al dormir Siempre estabas junto a mi En mi mente revolviendo todo Y esperando verme sonreir  
  
*************************************************************** T.K. se alejo poco a poco de todos, se dirigio con Kari, a ese rincón tan especial para ambos, se sento a su lado en el tinto sillon, noto las lagrimas de sus ojos "Kari...no llores" dijo rodeándola con sus brazos "recuerdas cuando te leía Kari?", ella se aferro de el, y con un hilo de voz, solo pudo decir "no quiero que te vallas" "Siempre estaré junto a ti Kari-chan, mientras me tengas en tu mente y en tu corazón, sonrie por favor" contesto el, limpiando con sus dedos las lagrimas de los ojos de Kari, mientras unos cuantos chismosos veian la escena.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
oh soledad dime si algún día habrá entre tú y el amor buena amistad vuelve conmigo a dibujar las olas del mar dame tu mano una vez mas  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Kari se aferro a el como tratando de decirle "no te vallas" no hacian falta palabras, el entendio perfectamente lo que la pequeña elegida de la luz quiso decirle con sus actos, esa chica, la que había llegado a valer para el mas que una simple amiga, mas que una luz en medio de la oscuridad, quien había despertado en el algo mas profundo que el mar , esa era Kari...  
  
***************************************************************  
  
oh soledad dime si algún día habrá entre tú y el amor buena amistad vuelve conmigo a dibujar las olas del mar dame tu mano una vez mas  
  
***************************************************************  
  
T.K. se levanto del sillón y levanto a Kari tomando su mano salió del concurrido lugar ante las miradas de todos, para así poder estar ese último momento, en soledad...con sus sentimientos.....  
  
  
  
FIN  
  
Notas de la autora: ¡Dios! Es el 1° song-fic que hago en toda mi vida y a pedido de una amiga! ^^U jeje espero aya quedado bien, trate de hacerlo lo mejor q' pude, ya perfeccionare luego este estilo de fic's, lo prometo ^_^ ojala les aya gustado este song-fic del Takari (¡¡Sin duda la mejor pareja de Digimon!! A mi ver ^^U) gracias por leerlo!!! Bye! Se cuidan y se portan mal! ^_^ cualquier critica o comentario a mi mail! Arigatou!!  
  
Atte ~Hikari Maxwell~ 


End file.
